


In Good Odour

by Elsfia



Series: Снайпер и ласточка [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Scents & Smells
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: У их отношений было много запахов.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: Снайпер и ласточка [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942438





	In Good Odour

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/8249469)

Молли никогда не одобряла курение. Она знала не понаслышке, что сигареты действительно сводят людей в могилы: ей нередко приходилось видеть наглядные примеры того, что делала с лёгкими эта пагубная привычка. И вопреки тоненькому голоску любопытства, свойственному каждому человеку, она никогда не сделала бы ни единой затяжки.

Запах табачного дыма, пропитавший одежду и самого Себастьяна, впрочем, уже воспринимался ею как родной и даже успокаивающий.

Рядом с Мораном ей не бывало страшно. Рядом с ним всегда пахло сигаретами.

Прячась от порывов холодного ветра или ища поддержки в его крепких объятиях, Молли прижималась к его груди и вдыхала, вдыхала и находила покой в неуловимом шлейфе, который было ни с чем не спутать.

Но даже больше Молли нравилось пробовать эту терпкость на вкус.

* * *

Не то чтобы Себастьян привык к характерному для любой больницы запаху — едва ли он вообще обращал на него внимание, оказываясь в окружении холодно-светлых стен. У него не было иррациональной опаски перед докторами, впрочем, он всё равно был редким гостем в клиниках.

Даже иронично, что куда чаще он наведывался в морг.

Стерильность, просочившаяся в воздух до тонкого спиртового духа, не была такой уж исключительно неповторимой, пусть и отдавала горьковатым фоном лабораторных химикатов, который почему-то упорно въедался в память вместе со всем, что здесь происходило.

Моран помнил, что острый запах медикаментов был весьма ощутим, когда однажды (дважды, трижды…) Молли выкраивала время своей смены на то, чтобы подлатать его раны, которые снайпер небрежно называл «царапинами», но не брался перевязывать сам. Он горькой ноткой ввязывался в сладковатый запах секса, которому не мешали никакие ограничения пресловутой морали или хотя бы того же устава работников Бартса.

Себастьян чувствовал его, успокаивая Молли после слишком напряжённого рабочего дня, оставившего невидимый отпечаток на её одежде.

Этот запах был везде, где появлялась Молли. Наверное, поэтому Моран, даже не осознавая этого, так его любил.

* * *

Порой от Себастьяна тянуло запахом алкоголя. Пожалуй, это было даже преуменьшение, ведь он действительно любил выпить, но Молли большей частью закрывала на это глаза.

Моран редко _напивался_ , в остальном же ей было не в чем его упрекать. Подшофе он становился невероятно изобретательным и полным энтузиазма. Молли и не хотелось искоренять это его пристрастие; она бы сама только от этого проиграла.

Она, наоборот, иногда даже составляла ему компанию. Прежде её отношения с алкоголем можно было назвать крайне сложными, но с недавних пор всё определённо изменилось в лучшую сторону.

Заранее приготовленная упаковка аспирина в верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки время от времени становилась поутру самым настоящим спасением для них обоих.

* * *

Себастьян был против того, чтобы впускать в квартиру незнакомых людей; поэтому он даже не нанимал безобидную прислугу. Это было чревато неприятной утечкой информации, мелкими предательствами и неожиданными ударами в спину.

Нельзя было поспорить, впрочем, что Моран _мог_ найти надёжных людей для подобной работы.

Вот только не он один был против. Самой Молли также претила мысль, что в доме будет хозяйничать кто-то посторонний. Поэтому большинство домашних дел, и в том числе уборка, легли на её плечи.

Себастьян не мог сказать, что относился к этому однозначно. С одной стороны, его статус должен был освободить его девушку от такой бытовой рутины. С другой… что ж, он не мог не отметить, что наблюдать за тем, как Молли мыла полы, стоя на коленях, или же вытирала пыль на полках, забавно и _соблазнительно_ потягиваясь, чтобы достать до верхних, было более чем занятно.

Всё портил лишь слишком резкий запах моющих средств, который не спасал излюбленный ею лимонный ароматизатор. В конце концов поддаваясь искушению немножко _помешать_ Молли, Себастьян всегда слегка морщился и ловил себя на мысли, что натуральные лимоны пахнут гораздо приятнее.

* * *

Для Молли вовсе не было секретом, как Моран сколотил себе приличное состояние. Они просто предпочитали об этом не говорить. Слишком разные взгляды на этот счёт, слишком сильные убеждения.

Молли порой удивлялась, каким же неведомым образом им удалось не просто сойтись, но и жить вместе, уверенно глядя в общее будущее.

Когда Себастьян возвращался с _работы_ , подобные темы игнорировать было сложнее всего. От него неизменно веяло кровью, порохом и смертью. Это смешивалось в неповторимый дух, который каждый раз заставлял Молли внутренне сжиматься.

Она знала, с каким человеком делила жизнь и постель, но сталкиваться с напоминаниями порой было поистине страшно.

Себастьян тонко улавливал перемены в её настроении, и потому в такие дни часто не начинал разговор до тех пор, пока жуткий ореол не сменял куда менее опасный запах алкоголя.

* * *

Время от времени они готовили ужин вместе.

Это не было результатом делёжки обязанностей, как и не было вынужденным компромиссом. Это им просто _нравилось_.

Порой, когда каждодневная рутина складывалась так, что приготовить ужин совместными силами становилось невозможно по причине того, что кого-то из них ещё не было дома — чаще, конечно, Себастьяна, чей график работы уж точно не вписывался ни в какие стандартные нормы, — Молли становилась к плите сама.

В такие вечера по возвращению домой Морана встречал по-домашнему тёплый запах выпечки.

Он не помнил, когда и при каких обстоятельствах упомянул при Молли о своей любви к пирогам, но уж сама она не уставала демонстрировать то, что когда-то и при каких-то обстоятельствах взяла это на заметку и запомнила.

Себастьян _обожал_ целовать и прикусывать нежную кожу её шеи, так сладко пахнущую вишней и свежеиспечённым тестом.

* * *

Молли ловила себя на мысли, что порой Себастьян так сильно напоминал типичного «плохого парня», что было даже нелепо, как столь распространённый глупый стереотип находил себе место в действительности.

Однако факт оставался фактом: Моран любил выпить, часто небрежно зажимал в зубах сигарету, провожал мимолётным взглядом особо короткие юбки и всегда носил при себе оружие. То, на что он был способен, выходило гораздо дальше клише экранного злодея, но Молли не позволяла своим мыслям утекать в этом русле. Куда более приятным занятием было придумывать новые пункты для списка «Чем Себастьян Моран похож на плохого парня и почему он лучше любого из них».

В начале, среди прочего, Молли торжественно поместила факт, что он якобы относился к своему внешнему виду довольно небрежно (при этом выглядел на все сто), позволяя себе ходить с лёгкой щетиной, в потёртых джинсах и классической кожанке.

А ещё у Морана был мотоцикл, и он всегда был более чем рад её прокатить.

На двух колёсах Себастьян ездил куда более лихо, нежели на машине. Чувствуя головокружительную скорость и шум ветра в ушах, Молли порой просто прикрывала глаза и крепко прижималась к спине мужчины, вдыхая запах дорогой выделанной кожи, к которому примешивался оттенок моторного масла и бензина.

* * *

Как и любая представительница женского пола, Молли пользовалась духами. Цветочные, фруктовые, сладковато-приторные или ненавязчиво-мягкие — Моран бы не ошибся, если бы сказал, что именно духи Молли дарили чаще всего. Это доходило до такой крайности, что сама она, просто не пользуясь ими в таком количестве, вовсе не покупала сама парфюмерию. Как следствие, чаще всего раздаривала она также духи.

Себастьян бы вовсе не обращал внимания на эти маленькие махинации в водовороте подарков между ней, её родными и друзьями, если бы его не раздражала смена запаха Молли, что происходила раз в пару месяцев или даже чаще: некоторые ароматы совершенно, совершенно точно ни в какую ей не подходили.

Всё закончилось тем, что он взял ситуацию под свой контроль. С того момента полочки, что оккупировали не столько вещи самой Молли, сколько вся эта коллекция дорогих и не очень закупоренных во флаконах запахов, заметно опустели, несмотря на её первоначальное возмущение.

С того момента Молли окружала лёгкая аура свежего запаха полевых цветов, так гармонично сочетавшегося с её шампунем и гелем для душа.

Ложась спать, Себастьян по-свойски прижимал Молли к себе, невесомо касался губами её виска и зарывался носом в её волосы. Полевые цветы дарили покой, умиротворение и расслабленность. Полевые цветы имели на него такое же влияние, как и _его_ Молли.

Так-то было гораздо лучше.


End file.
